Love Hurts
by CryChick12345
Summary: Kid and Crona's friendship has been growing lately. Even though Kid claims there is nothing going on between the two Patty and Liz has seen the way he acts around Crona. The way he looks at Crona. Now the two have come up with a plan to get Kid and Crona together. Will they get the two together or will there plan back fire?


**Love Hurts**

**Kid and Crona**

* * *

**-Crona-**

Crona sat upon his bed, a brown book in his hands. Crona's hand flew across the page a black ink pen clutched between his skinny fingers. The words seemed to pour out of him like a river. Normally, Crona would use the book for writing poetry. Maka had given it to him for that exact purpose, but instead it had been converted to his personal diary.

Crona need a place to voice his own opinion and everybody knew he wasn't going to do that out loud. So instead the book became the only place where Crona could truly express his feelings and emotions openly.

Now as he sat there on his bed with the book in his lap he felt strange. Like someone else was there, learning his secrets. And of course someone was. Raganorok was leaning over Crona's shoulder reading ever last word. A loud snicker came from his throat before he began to laugh loudly.

"Crona! I always new you liked….." Raganorok trailed off. He was laughing to hard to continue.

Crona snapped the book closed, anger coursing through out his entire body. He hated Raganorok's constant teasing. He was really getting sick of it.

"Shut up, Raganorok!" Crona cried. To his surprise Raganorok fell silent.

Suddenly, two hands intertwined in Crona's hair pulling harshly.

"What did you say! You little brat!" Raganorok cried smacking Crona in the head.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona yelled burying his face in his arms.

* * *

**-Kid- **

Kid stood in his bedroom, staring intently at his dresser. There was a series of pictures lined up along the center. Each picture was held in a silver frame. The were four in all, a even number of pictures on each side.

Kid looked at each of them. Maka and Soul, Blackstar, Liz and Patty, and Tsubaki.  
He didn't want to take any of them down, but he couldn't have a odd number of pictures. In the end, Kid grabbed the one of Liz and Patty. He slid the picture into his dresser and replaced it with the new one.

It had taken Kid forever to snap the picture of Crona and even longer to get the picture in the perfect position. Crona had been blushing the whole time and Kid knew he was shy, but he really wanted to have a picture of him to put with the rest.

"Kid, why on earth did you take the picture of me and Patty down?" Kid whirled around to look at Liz who was standing in the doorway. Patty was leaning under her sister's arm trying to get a better look at Kid.

"Well, I had a new picture to add." He said simply.

"You could have taken the picture of Soul and Maka down or the one of Blackstar looking like a idiot!" Liz protest. Kid didn't see why this was such a big deal to her. It was just a picture.

"The picture of you and Patty has been up there the longest unlike the picture of Maka and Soul. So, it only makes sense that I replace the oldest one with the newest." Kid motioned towards the row of pictures.

"Oh really! I think there is another reason you put Crona up there instead of us!" Liz said glaring at him.

Kid raised his eyebrow at her curiously. "What reason would that be?"

"Just keep playing dumb Kid. But we all know the truth. Even Patty does!" Liz yelled pointing at her sister with a wicked grin.

"Yep!" Patty cried in agreement.

Kid looked at them perplexed. Liz just shook her head and grabbed Patty's arm.

"See you later, Kid! The three of us are going shopping." Liz yelled from down the hallway.

"Three of you?" Kid asked.

"Yeah! We're taking Crona with us!" Patty yelled happily "Bye!"

For some odd reason a feeling of dread invaded Kid's body. He didn't like the idea of the girls going shopping with Crona. It wouldn't end well.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Crona and Kid fan fiction and I'm really nervous about it. Please leave a comment and tell me how I did. :)**


End file.
